The same story only a new beggining
by JulieArchery107
Summary: Kakashi was born in Konoha but raised in Kirigakure (village hidden in the mist). Both his parents are alive, his best friend is Zabuza Momochi and killing comrades is in the daily basis. He also has to go on a certain mission to stop a certain bridge builder. Will meeting Obito, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke change him? He also has a amazing sense of humor to make things better ;)
1. The silver fang of the village hidden in

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 1

"The Silver Fang of the village hidden in the mist."

Kakashi breathed heavily while leaning on the wood entrance and using his senbon as a tooth pick.

He was on guard duty near the front gate and boy was he bored.

After a minute (when he decided his teeth were clean enough) he pulled his mask back up to cover the lower part of his face.

He smiled at the habit. He took it after his father who now was discussing things with some businessman in his office.

Sakumo was the Mizukage after all.

"Hey there Kakashi!" The silver haired ninja smiled hearing that voice and even waved back. "How's the guard duty going so far?" It was his friend Zabuza Momochi one of the best swordsmen in the village hidden in the mist.

"Would I surprise you if I said I'm bored to death?" The two "pounded" their fists in a greeting.

Zabuza laughed.

"I would be more surprised if you said you have the time of your life watching the grass grow." Both of then chuckled.

"_That_ would be _entertaining_ compared to standing out here waiting for somebody to _kindly_ attack the village." The swords master couldn't help but smile at the younger ninja's sense of humor.

The kid wore an ANBU black shirt showing off his well-trained muscles, a long red scarf, black trousers with a weapon pouch, blue sandals and his dark-blue headband with a hidden mist symbol on the silver plate.

"Aren't you cold in this?" Zabuza asked pointing at the black piece of clothing. The weather in the village was chilly today and most of the villagers were wearing sweaters or at least a long sleeve.

But the twenty three year old shrugged him off rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Come on Zabuza not you too." He groaned. "Your turning into my father: "_Kakashi don't forget to put on that scarf! Oh and don't forget your mittens! If you do you might catch a cold! No Kashi your mittens not weapons! MITTENS_!" Or "_Try! Just TRY not to eat your vitamins before you go on that S-rank, deadly, suicide mission I assigned you on! I don't want you running around killing people with a cold!""_

The swordsman laughed patting his friend on the back. Even after killing his classmates to become ninja at age five Kakashi managed to keep his sense of humor in top shape.

Here in the Hidden Mist rules are different than in any other place.

Only the strongest kids become genin…but even that had a price. From an entire class…only one kid can stay alive.

The exam is quite simple.

Kill the others-become ninja.

The end.

Thanks to that they both learned an important lesson: "Mission first, comrade second."

That's why if they were on a mission together they'd sacrifice one another without hesitation.

Even if they were close like brothers.

The village and the current mission always come first.

"So…" The swordsman asked rubbing the back of his head looking up at the sky. "How about we go talk to your dad and maybe he'll put somebody on your place so we can go train?"

Kakashi however shrugged and simply walked away from the entrance.

"Why bother? He's probably so busy he wouldn't notice me even if I was standing dressed in Christmas lights holding a giant transparent saying "DAD I'M OF WITH ZABUZA! THERE IS NOBODY LEFT TO GUARD THE GATES! MAYBE YOU SHULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" in front of his nose."

The swords mastership teacher simply smiled under his mask and shook his head.

The youngest Hatake was the only one who was capable of putting up a good fight against him using a sword. He smiled even wider thinking about their upcoming sparing season and rushed over to Kakashi's side.

#In the Mizukage office#

"If I understand correctly." Sakumo said eyeing the small man before him. "You want the Silver Fang along with The Demon of the Hidden Mist to take down a bridge builder?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

Gato however seamed to hear how ridiculous this _request_ sounded.

"I'll pay for all the trouble Lord Mizukage." He said nervously correcting his tie.

"You seem to be quite powerful wherever you come from." Sakumo stood up. He was twice the size of the businessman before him and at least an inch bigger than his pesky body guards. "I'm surprised you actually need our help. I thought you have your own gorillas to take care of problems like that." The current leader of Kirigakure walked up to the nearby window and watched his son happily leave his post on the gates accompanied by Zabuza Momochi.

_Kids these days_. He closed his eyes and smiled shaking his head. _They can never sit in one place for too long. Especially teenagers_. He sighted. _And Kakashi just happens to be that type of kid_.

A deep sight.

_A teenager_.

An even deeper sight.

_A genius teenager to make matters worse. _

_Well at lest he acts his age._ The ex-White Fang of Konoha couldn't imagine his son's life would be like if they stayed in his birth village.

He shook his head again with a tiny smile.

Mira would kill him that's for sure. The kunoichi is currently cooking diner for the both of them at home. Probably their son's favorite miso ramen.

When his son was born the stubborn was quite clear that she wants their only child to be raised in her home village, Kirigakure. If not she'll take little Kashi and go live with her mom.

Or better! Invite her over!

They were out of Konoha a week later ignoring both Hiruzen's and Jiraya's protests. After that everything went smoothly. He became Mizukage two years later and officially retired from his role as the White Fang three years ago.

Kakashi is the _Silver_ Fang now. To not be _exactly_ the same as him.

Now his son is almost 24 years old and is a jounin for over 12 years now. Another thing Kakashi beat him in, apart from becoming genin at age 5.

"Ekhem…Lord Mizukage?" The snakey voice of Gato took him back to the present.

"Hm...?" He looked at the short man. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes. I was saying that my men were just about to get rid of the problem but the Konoha bastards pushed their noses into the wrong doors and decided to give him an escorting team to the bridge."

_Ah…Konoha. Looks like we meet again. _He thought rubbing the edge of his chin. "All right. We'll take it from here. Ah and one more thing." The shorty stopped midair and a little sweat drop appeared on the edge of his tiny nose.

"Yyy…Yes?" The man finally found his voice and turned around to face him again.

"Why do you want to kill him anyway? It's just a bridge builder."

"He's dangerous for my organization. If the bridge is ever finished…I better not think of it right now."

"And why is that?" The Mizukage picked up a cup with boiling tee and took a big sip.

"Because I believe you're man won't fail."

Sakumo send a long piercing glare towards the small businessman making him swallow hard.

"My son never fails a mission." He said his voice full of pride. "And Zabuza is one of my best men. Together they're the perfect team for any mission."

#At The Hatake house hold#

"Mom! I'm home!" Kakashi yelled opening the large wooden door. Mira Hatake appeared not long after he closed it behind him.

"Kashi!" She yelled hitting him playfully with the rag in her hand. "You're late! How many times do I have to tell you to be o time for at_ least_ dinner?!" The tall lady with dark-brown hair and light green eyes watched her much taller son rub the back of his head smiling nervously.

"Sorry mom." He apologized. "But my guard duty was longer today because…" But Mira smacked him with the rag again.

"Don't try excuses with me young man." She growled with a smile. "I saw you with Zabuza. You kids did a great job destroying half of the forest with those swords of yours." The kunoichi ruffled her son's messy silver hair and with a laugh lead him to the kitchen that was full of goodies ready to dig in.

"Whoa." Kakashi breathed. "Mom you really didn't have to…I don't think even I can eat so much miso ramen." The teen said siting in his usual spot and pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

"Don't be silly Kashi." Mira said flipping pancakes on the stove. "Not everything is for you boy's. Remember? Today it's my turn to make the daylily meal for the local retired ninja." Kakashi face-palmed.

"Right. I totally forgot about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck. It was getting itchy. His stomach started to growl so he separated his chopsticks and was just about to grab his first bight when the all too familiar rag mussed his ear making him let go of his chopsticks.

"No eating until father arrives." She snickered seeing her son's hungry eyes sparkling at her pleadingly.

"Awwww…come on mom." The teen groaned. "Not even a little tiny bight?"

"Not even the tiniest of the tiny dear." Her son huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. "Unfortunately your father has the same tendency to be late that you possess." He watched as Kakashi's mood darkened even more. "And you know what that means…"

"Darn…that he might come from twenty minutes to an hour from now…great." Then he looked back at his mother. "And you're gonna let me starve just like that?" His voice was full of fake sadness.

"Aww come on now sweetie." Mira sighted and gave her son a small cookie. She always had a soft spot for him.

"Guy's I'm home!" A strong booming voice echoed from the hall. Mira took her trusty rag, winkled to Kakashi and went to greet her husband.

Meanwhile her son was enjoying his hardly earned cookie. It was chocolate with little pieces of strawberries on top. Just like he liked it.

Then there was a rag hitting clothes sound an apologizing voice of his father and the playfully unforgivable voice of his mother.

"What took you so long dad?!" He yelled disappointed his cookie was gone so fast. His parents arrived not long after that with Sakumo rubbing the sore part of his head. Apparently he got hit there as well.

"Never mind that Kashi." The elder Hatake said sitting across his son. "I have a mission for you and Zabuza." He added separating his chopsticks and picking up the first portion of the miso ramen.

"Oh really? When?" Kakashi's voice was half curious half angry his father got the first bight.

"Tomorrow. It's an assassination S-ranked mission. The two of you were requested for it. It seemed your reputation as the Silver Fang reached the Far East."

Kakashi smiled at that. It took him over two years of correcting everybody that his name was not _White Fang _but_ Silver Fang. _It was good to know all his hard work paid off.

"So who's my target?" A strong hand made him let go his raise ball. _Great. First mom now you?! In this rate I'll starve for sure_!

"Wrong! He's _yours_ and _Zabuza's_ target." Sakumo said with a wicked smile. "And his name is unidentified. All we know is that he's a bridge builder and that he was given protection from the Hidden Leaf."

"A bridge builder? Gee I wonder what he did."

"Apparently nothing accept building a bridge in the wrong place."

The family stopped talking and decided to spend the rest of the day together in silence.


	2. The helpfull fan

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 2

"The helpful fan."

"Obito sensei why do we always get the most boring missions on earth?!" Yelled a rather unhappy Naruto while the team (plus the bridge builder) walked through a wood road.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your father that? He's the Hokage after all.'' Obito Uchiha said rubbing his hurt temples and thinking "_Yup. He's definitely your mini clone Obito. Good luck with that_". The poor jounin shot the hyperactive boy a "please-shut-up" look.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki.

Status: genin.

Living Family: The son of the leader of Konoha and his wife Kushina. Siblings: none.

Personality: Incredibly annoying, loud, hyperactive but also ambitious and stubborn beyond belief.

Ability's: Large chakra reserve and good in making shadow clones.

A quiet "idiot" made Obito shoot a glare to one of his own clan members.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha.

Status: genin.

Living Family: Obito Uchiha (close cousin). Siblings: Itachi Uchiha (brother)

Personality: Smart, quiet,

Ability's: Sharingan, shadow blade (the thing he used against Zabuza), level 1 electric and fire jutsus, genin level taijutsu and genjutsu, seen by most as a ninja prodigy.

"Sasuke what have I told you about calling Naruto an "idiot"?" The older Uchiha stopped in front of the youngster who only grunted and pushed his hands deeper into his white pockets.

"I didn't quite hear you Sasuke." He said narrowing his eyes to slits. "And I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun didn't either." _Come on Sasuke you know what I mean._ Obito thought glaring daggers at the boy's messy raven-black, hair.

"I shouldn't call him "idiot" because that lowers his self-confidence and makes him very sad." The teen said to the bug on the ground.

"Very good." Obito praised. "Now what do you have to say to Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke pulled out his hand still not making eye contact with anybody.

"No problem Sasuke." The young Uzumaki gave the Uchiha one of his many grins before shaking his hand.

"Yay! Sasuke!" Yelled a girl's voice behind the boys.

Name: Sakura Haruno. (Also known as Obito's problem nr.3).

Status: genin.

Living Family: Both father and mother (typical civilians). Siblings: none.

Personality: Smart, loud, strong (physically), cheerful, easily angered.

Ability's: Good chakra manipulation, brute strength, promising healing skills, very talented in being the damsel in distress of the group.

Obito only sighted at the pink haired kunoichi that was making puppy dog eyes at Sasuke (who didn't do as much as care) and Naruto who was yelling his head off in jealousy.

_The perfect team ladies and gentleman! _

"All right you guys stay focus!" He yelled. They all shut up and started looking around nervously. "The fact that we defeated the demon brothers doesn't mean the obstacles are over." He said activating his sharingan eyes. "I heard from the local travelers that the demon brother's employer made and agreement with Kirigakure which, I remind you, has the best silent killers in the ninja world." Obito scanned the woods with his sharingan. "So stay cautious fellas. You never know when they decide to show themselves."

Of _course _the sentence "best silent killers in the world" was foreign to Naruto.

"Phi. My ears are better than Kiba's!" The blond yelled. "I'll hear their heartbeats! Big deal!"

Surely Obito was expecting too _much_.

"Naruto you baka!" Screamed Sakura hitting him in the head. "Have you even tried to listen to Iruka sensei's lecture about Hidden Mist killers?!"

A faint "no" could be heard from the ground Naruto was splattered on.

"Seriously I don't know why I am so surprised?!" Obito asked himself the same question. "Well too your info Uzumaki, the Hidden Mist assassins are so quite you can't hear them _at all_! And they're so fast you barely have enough time to blink!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

_Yay! Interaction! _Obito thought.

He gave his genin the signal to form a protective circle around the bridge boulder when a suspicious fog started forming around them.

_Damn! Those sharingans are useless in these conditions! _He cursed deactivating his bloodline.

Then he got an idea so stupid that it just might work.

"All right you can come out now!" He yelled to the empty woods before him. "We already know you're there so come out and fight like men do!"

At first nothing happened (which earned him a "you-are-so-stupid" look from his team and the bridge builder) but then somebody's husky voice yelled:

"Hey you five! Don't move for a moment! Stay exactly where you are okay? Good!" Before anyone could answer a large sword was swung towards their necks.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Obito yelled and pushed the bridge builder down with his arms. The sword flew above the group and stopped in one of the surrounding trees tree trunk.

"Hey! I told you to not move! Blast it! Such a good aim!" The husky voice yelled angrily.

A quiet snicker could be heard from one of the trees.

"I told you this wouldn't work." A new voice said surpassing a laugh.

"Shut up!" Snickery boy got hit in the head by husky voice. "It would have worked if that baka didn't yell "duck!" before it hit!"

"Hey what was the big idea huh?!" Yelled Naruto picking himself from the ground. "You could have sliced our heads off with that thing!"

"Sorry kid! I was aiming for that old guy!" Husky yelled back from behind the trees an ungloved hand pointing at the builder.

That moment Obito had enough. He stood up and pointed a kunai at the talking tees.

"You! With the Husky voice! I challenge you to a one on one battle!"

Silence.

"Seriously?" Husky asked his voice full of doubt.

"No. I just wanted you two to finally come out of your hiding places." Obito answered pleadingly.

"Oh." Silence. "Okay. I was getting bored anyway." The tree crown shook for a second when Husky jumped out of it with inhuman speed.

Obito couldn't believe what he was just seeing.

The man before him couldn't be more than twenty four years old, had silver, spiky hair an ANBU shirt, trousers and a mask that cowered half of his face.

"Hello there!" He smiled with his dark gray eyes and waiving his right hand in a salute manner. "The name is…" Naruto didn't let him finish.

"Holly SHIT! Sensei that's Kakashi Hatake! The Silver Fang of the village hidden in the mist!" The hyperactive blonde pulled out a hand made notebook that was full of cut out newspaper pictures presenting the warrior before them.

Then he ran up to the confused Kirigakure ninja with a large grin.

"I have so MUCH questions to ask you! You're my favorite hero EVER! I want to be just like you when I grow up! That's a promise!" He yelled jumping up and down before Kakashi who followed him with his onyx eyes.

Obito didn't know if this was still the guard duty mission he was on or a "meet the Silver Fang in person!" day in the local super market.

"Okay~" He raised a gray eyebrow.

"Did you REALLY become genin at age 5?!" Now even Obito and Sasuke looked at their assassin with interest.

"Actually I was four and a half but let's keep with your version." The older ninja said rubbing his blasted neck. Naruto wrote down his every word furiously, his big blue eyes sparkling.

"I heard a rumor that you became chunin a year later!" Minato's son yelled looking up at the assassin.

"Oh that's no rumor my young hipper fan." Kakashi said waving his hand at him. "And my best friend Zabuza can proof my words RIGHT ZABUZA?!"

"Unfortunately I can." A deep rough voice said just above the bridge builders head.

The team looked up to see one of the legendary swordsmen with his hands crossed before his chest.

"Whoa! The Demon of the hidden mist is your friend?!" If Naruto was excited before Obito didn't know what he is now.

"Yup. And my favorite sparring partner." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Okay I got that!" Naruto yelled happily. "Next question: What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm…I believe it's blue." The silver haired ninja said rubbing his chin.

"Really?" The blonde looked up from his notes. "I thought it was silver."

"That's second in place." Kakashi's answered playing with a kunai.

"How old were you when you became jounin?"

Now Obito just had to interfere. This kid was three years younger than him and he became jounin four months ago! There is no way Kakashi is a jounin by now! The normal age of participants is thirty and the lowest they could go is 27!

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto." He said arms crossed on his fresh jounin west. "It's obvious he's still chunin."

"To your info _Obito Uchiha_ I'm jounin since I was twelve. A year later I was accepted to The Hidden Mist ANBU corps." The silver haired ninja said with an eye smile accompanied by Naruto's furious scribing.

"How…how…"

"Did I know your name? Well that wasn't too hard, since you two." He pointed at the shocked leader then at Sasuke. "Are the only surviving Uchiha's. All I had to do is find out which one is younger."

Obito turned bright red. He was never the intelligent one in the group.

"OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS!" The bridge builder yelled impatient as hell. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Oh right. I totally forgot about you." Kakashi looked at the group then the builder, then at Naruto. A wicked smile placed on his masked face.

"Hey little hipper fan!" He walked up to the blonde who stood up strait as if Kakashi was a general.

"Sir. Yes. Sir!" The boy yelled saluting.

"Would you like to do me a favor?"

"Sir. Anything. Sir!"

"Okay. So be a good fan boy and tie up all your comrades."

Naruto thought for a moment.

Obito was calm however. Naruto would _never_ do something _so _stupid.

"I don't know…"

The older Uchiha was about to praise his Uzumaki student when:

"I'll sign your note book and give you one of my very own kunai knives." The Silver Fang taunted waiving the weapon in front of Naruto's nose.

"OKAY!" The boy yelled jumping up and down.

Obito's jaw fell open.

"Then we have a deal." The Kirigakure ninja pulled out his hand and Naruto shook it with extra care.

"I will never wash that hand again!" He yelled pulling on a glove on it before projecting multi shadow clones.

"Naruto stop this nonsense this in…" The leader tried but tones of orange clothed thirteen year-olds covered him from head to toe and tying him up. "Sorry sensei. A deal is a deal." One of the clones told him before he knocked the poor Uchiha out.

Sasuke tried to fight them but there was simply too many.

"I knew you were stupid." He said tied to the nearest tree with a limo under his eye. "But I never thought you were a rat for hire!"

"Shut up baka." One of the clones told him just before the final knockout blow.

Sakura was probably the easiest target.

All she did was scream…and run…then scream some more.

"Should I knock out the bridge boulder as well master?" The clones chirped at the assassin.

"Nah. Zabuza you take care of that." He said as the clones disappeared. His older friend rolled his eyes and blocked the builder's hands in metal cuffs.

"Are you going to kill him?" Naruto asked while Kakashi signed his book.

"Well it is an _assassination_ mission but the Mizukage said that the employer wanted to have the pleasure of killing this man to himself."

"So…"

"So I'm taking him and your friends to Kirigakure." The orange clad boy looked up at him with large pleading eyes.

Kakashi sighted and rubbed his hurting temples.

"Yes you can come along if you want."

"YES! I'M GONNA SEE THE SILVER FANG'S HOME! I'M GONNA SEE IT! I REALLY AM! WAIT TILL KIBA HEARS ABOUT THAT! YEEEEEEEEES!"

_I think the whole forest just went deaf_. Kakashi thought snapping his fingers next to his ears to check if they still work.

"Shut it brat." Zabuza snapped which caused the loud boy to jump and hide behind the Silver Fang.

"Hey hey Zabuza be nice." The Hatake said narrowing his eyes and placing a hand on Naruto's head. "He's just exited right Naruto?" He then turned to the scared boy and eye smiled to him.

The boy smiled back and nodded.

"You just like him because he's your fan." The Demon hidden in the mist said pulling the special cart Kakashi took from home with the captured bodies.

"That's not the only reason I like him."

"Oh yeah you also like blondes." Zabuza felt a strong hand slapping him in the head.

"Say one more word and you'll find a giant hole from my raikiri in your stomach." Kakashi growled at his friend.

"I think he's a good kid that's all." And that was the last sentence said that day of their journey.


	3. Yellow vs Silver-battle of mouths

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 3

"Yellow vs Silver-battle of mouths."

When the group stopped for the night Naruto took out his vid-phone.

"Hi dad!" He yelled to the screen that showed the adult version of the hyperactive blond.

"What's up son?" Minato Namikaze smiled. "How is your mission going? Are you near the destination jet?"

Naruto bit his lip. How is he going to tell his father he deserted the mission, made alliance with the enemy and with his own bear hands tied his team down?

"Well…you see dad." He scratched the skin on the back his neck. He must have caught it from Kakashi and no matter how annoying it was he still thanked heaven's that he could be a bit more like his idol. "We got captured by enemy ninja."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "What?! Naruto god are you all right?! Is the rest okay?!" He paused and eyed his child with a sceptic eye. "Wait a minute…if you were captured how come you are free and not tortured by the enemy? And how the hell did you get the vid-phone?! I thought I hid it in the basement! And I do recall banning you from using it."

"Mom let me. And besides. You didn't hide it in the basement only in the guest room under moms golden fox statue. Bad place by the way. Snuffels found it after two sniffs." Minato could hear the yellow puppy mutt bark in response to hearing his name.

"Naruto I still didn't hear an explanation on why you are completely free while I can see Sasuke tied to a tree with a rope."

"Well…" The blond boy felt sweat floating down his back.

"Hey kid who are you talking to on that camera?" The yellow flash tensed at the sight of a bunch of silver hair and a half covered face appearing next to his older child.

"Oh hi Kakashi-sensei!" Minato frowned at the excitement in Naruto's voice.

"Naruto! GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN! HE'S A DANGEROSE S-CLASS ASSASIN!"

He then turned to glare at the man he believed was once one of them.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON THAT BOY AND YOURE GONNA HAVE THE YELLOW FLASH OF KONOHA ON YOURE DOOR STEP YOU HEAR ME WHITE FANG?!"

But the silver haired didn't tense, didn't promise he will not hurt his son only exchanged glances with Naruto.

Then the both of them started laughing.

"WHAT?" Minato yelled annoyed.

"Dad seriously?" Naruto said with a raised eye brow. "This guy here is not the white fang. He's even _better_! The silver fang of the village hidden in the mist!" The boy yelled almost as loudly as a fire serene would.

Minato's eyes narrowed into slits. The man may not be Sakumo but he definitely resembles him greatly. That means that either they were twin brothers which he doubted because the silver head here looked hell younger, or he was his…

"You're not Sakumo!"

"Bluntly noted." The man said glaring with his onyx eyes.

"You're his son aren't you?!"

"Oh really? What was your first clue Einstein? My height?" The Konoha leader was beginning to get annoyed with the kid's sarcastic tone.

"You look exactly like him bonehead!"

"Hmm….I don't know…I always thought I looked more like my mother but if you say so leafs fer brains." The silver head smiled with his eyes at the pissed of Hokage.

"Why did you kidnap my team?" Minato demanded.

"Simple. 90% of that team were kids." Kakashi smiled at his own joke. His mother always told him not to enrage people he didn't know with his sense of humor and sarcastic remarks but he couldn't help himself! It was just too much fun!

Especially if the person he was annoying was far away in the village hidden in the leafs.

"Let them go!" The Silver Fang and Uzumaki brat flinched at the sound of hand hitting wood. "NOW!"

"Why should I?" Kakashi said mockingly.

"I'll send a rescue mission if you don't. Every jounin I can find and the legendary sanin." Minato could practically hear the ropes being cut and smiled.

"That's fine by me." The ninja said and eye smiled. Minato's mouth flew open.

"What…?"

"These "jounin" you were speaking of won't be a problem. I defeated tons of those before I turned 14. And I always wanted to find out just how strong those sanin really are." The smile never left the older teens eyes. "I just don't know how you are going to explain this whole situation to my dad without beginning a war." Minato bit his lip. He hoped the ninjas will be scared of the threat and simply let team Obito go. It seemed that he underestimated the man before him.

"How would your death start a war between Kirigakure and Konoha? Isn't the death of one person not enough to cause war?"

"Not if that person is the Mizukage's son." This time it was the other person in the camp that answered. Minato became more and more worried for his son's safety when he realized who that "second person" was.

Zabuza Momochi. AKA the demon from the village hidden in the mist. One of the legendary swordsman.

"You're the Mizukage's son?" He asked the swordsman.

In response he got Zabuza's laughter.

"Not me Hokage." The demon from the village hidden in the mist looked the young Konoha leader in the eyes. "The lucky guy is him." He pointed at Kakashi who waived at him playfully.

Minato cursed under his breath. The brat was right. He couldn't kill this kid because it will make Sakumo hungry for revenge. And still healing after the third great ninja war Konoha couldn't afford another one so soon.

"What? Did my life gain a new value in your eyes _Yellow Flash of Konoha_?" The Hatake's voice was thick with sarcasm that made the young village leader's blood boil.

"I'm just thinking how to decapitate your limbs without killing you dummbass."

"Oh so it's a 'calling-names' competition! Okay! Root breath!"

"Half-face!"

"Needle hair!"

"Dipstick!"

"Dork!"

"Meat brain!"

"Honey guts!"

"Fog breath!"

"Wimp!"

"Goof off!"

"Whippersnapper!"

"Chicken head!"

"Dopey!"

"Dummy!"

"Nuttbrain!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Wise ass!"

"Bastard!"

Along with the length of the contest the harshness of the names exceeded as well.

After like half an hour of Kakashi's and Minato's pointless yelling the previous Hokage came along to shut the both of them up.

When Hiruzen was done scowling at them Naruto figured it was time to turn off the damn machine.

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun insulting somebody that was miles and miles away.

Maybe it was because the village leader knew almost as much child insulating names as he did. He even had a feeling they would have become friends if it wasn't for the current situation because as they yelled he realized the Hokage had an enjoying smirk crawling up to his face.

"Man that sure was fun." He murmured to no one in particular.

"And stupid." Zabuza slapped him across the head. "You acting like a cocky teen I could understand. But the HOKAGE?!" The swordsman ignored the glare his younger partner was giving him and shook his head. "Does your father know he needs to grow up?" He turned to the blonde who was writing down all the insults he heard.

"Yeah. Mom also tells him he acts as if he was ¾ his age but he never listens saying that people like him that way."

"At least the kids are happy with their new clown." Kakashi snickered before heading out for his tent.


	4. Rin Need I say more?

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 4

"Rin. Need I say more?"

#Rin's POV#

I was not amused after hearing the latest news leave my sensei's mouth.

My friend and oldest comrade Obito Uchiha has just been captured.

_Again_.

Not only that, he also dragged his entire team down with him. _I'm actually surprised the kids are still alive at one point_. I thought shaking my head. _That dummy can't light up a lamp with a switch without getting himself burned or electrocuted and jet Minato sensei gave him the most unstable genin squat ever since the three sanin's. Yeah I failed to see logic in this too._

"And what am I supposed to do about this sensei?" _Of course I know the obvious answer. I'm going to have to save his butt again aren't I?_

My sensei only gave me his infamous "mischievous" grin.

"You're going to leave immediately after I explain the situation to your partner." _Wait…I had a partner in this?! I wonder who'd that_

Crash!

"Oh my glorious leader! I apologize deeply for the destruction that I've caused! I'll pay for it with all my youthfulness!" My eyes went wide at the sight of the village's most popular talking migraine dressed up in green spandex. _You. Can't. Be. Serious!_

Unfortunately for me…yes they were serious.

"It's about time you showed up Gai." Minato-sensei smiled at him. "I have a mission for you and Rin."

"Most glorious leader!" _Here comes the headache!_ I cringed. "I'm most honored by your request! I give my humble promise that I'll do my best!" Then I was blinded by his infamous super grin. "I'm incredibly honored to be your partner oh beautiful Rin." _God I wish I had my sunglasses._ I thought nodding my head in a greeting.

"Okay enough with the greetings you two." Minato sensei said getting our attention. "I have a special plan I would want you to follow." We leaned closer to him. "As you know Team Seven has been captured by two individuals: The Silver Fang of The village hidden in the mist and the Demon of the Hidden Mist." I snorted. _Way the go Obito. To get captured by two people. That's just embarrassment to the whole Uchiha clan. _I thought shaking my head. "Now the thing is the first guy I told you about is the Mizukage's son." Sensei said but Gai interrupted him.

"You mean Sakumo Hatake's son oh so wise sensei." Yes you heard right. Because of not having enough taijutsu teaching people that could stand his "youthfulness" Gai was placed on our team.

Minato just gave him an irritated glare. "I know who his father is Gai now will you let me continue?"

_Oh please do. _I encouraged him with the move of my hand.

"All right then. What I want you to do is go undercover. Your role Gai is to befriend him. Pretend to be a lost rouge ninja who abandoned his gang and wanted to find a place to call "home"." The taijutsu master nodded firmly letting the Hokage know he understood.

Sansei then turned to face me.

"Your mission my dear Rin is to seduce him." He said with a grin.

_Say WHAT?!_

"But Hokage-sama why?" _Wouldn't it be easier to just free the knucklehead and his team when the guy slept?_

"Because you need to make him drop his guard enough to free Obito and his kids. He's the son of the White Fang so I expect him to be highly trained. As a ninja myself I can tell it's hard to louse focus on a mission. But with you playing the "lost, frightened puppy" role he'll have no choice _but_ to pay attention to you." _So my purpose was to get the kid to develop a crush on me._ I smiled. _That shouldn't be hard. A lot of men send me love letters every day! Take for instance yesterday: I found 4 letters from Obito, 3 from Genma, 2 from Jiraya (distuuuuurbing) and hell even one from Asuma who everyone knows has a crush on Kurenai! _

"So what's my story sensei?" I asked to break the silence.

"Your name is Meiko Inara and you're a kunoichi from the Hidden Lock village. Your rank is chunin. After failing to complete the jonin exam you decided to quit being a ninja and left the village. On the way to your grandmother that lives somewhere in the land of Water you were attacked by a group of assassins and taken hostage. But you met Gai here and managed to convince him to free you so you two ran away together."

I nodded. The story wasn't a masterpiece but I can work on it on the way there.

Minato then turned to Gai.

"Your name on the other hand is Tobi Caiden and you're a rouge ninja from an assassination group of rouges called "The Black Fingertips." And…" He paused to glare at us for we are trying our best to contain a laugh. "What?!" He yells annoyed.

"Really sensei?" I manage to choke out. ""The Black Fingertips?!" what, was the name "Black toenails" already taken?" I laughed at his pissed of expression. _Darn it! I'm turning into Obito!_

_"No you're not."_ An angry voice in my head snarled. _"Only you can come up with something so lame and expect somebody to laugh at it."_

Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm a jinchuriki? I didn't? Oh…sorry. Anyway now you know. How did it all start? Well we were on a mission near a bridge during the war. Sensei told us to stay put but Gai and Obito decided to turn the mission into a challenge and see who can kill the most enemy ninja by the end of the day. I tried to talk some sense into them but my words fell to dead ears and before I knew it I was captured by the enemy but used me as a host for the three tailed demon called Isobu. The pesky ninja wanted to use me as a weapon but Minato-sensei and a bunch of other sealers managed to seal the turtle demon before it went rampage.

"Well if you don't like the name we can always use the substitute." My attention snapped back to my mentor. ""The Fluffy Huffy Puffies"".

The intensity of Gai's glare was almost visible.

"No need oh glorious leader." He answered his voice low. ""The Black Fingertips" will do."

Okay! Now with that problem out of the way let me continue. Before the boys freed me Obito got his clans ability the sharingan the stupidest, most ridiculous way possible.

From what I heard from sensei, when they were searching for me Obito fell and some dirt fell into his eyes. When he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the dirt they got so irritated he somehow activated the sharingan.

Obito's reaction: COOL!

My reaction: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Seriously the only way this could be more ridiculous if that happened when Obito was making pancakes and some oil splashed into his eyes.

I snort. I wonder what he would tell his kids. _You want to know how I got my cool eyes kiddies? Well it happened during a faithful breakfast time when…hey what's with the long faces kids? You didn't seriously think I got it in the middle of the battle did you? _

_"Will you STOP thinking about that guy?!" _Isobu's angry growl echoed in my mindscape. _"I'm TRYING to take a NAP so shut UP!" _Yeah…as you can see big guy and I don't quite see eye to eye. _"And STOP thinking about me will ya?!" _

He is so lucky he's somewhere I can't reach him or I'd be having turtle soup for dinner today.

_"I HEARD that!_"

_I THOUGHT you were ASLEEP!_

Luckily Minato-sensei's voice blocked out whatever the demon responded.

"So are you willing to let me continue or do we have to change something else to?" The blonde Hokage asked glaring at us with his sky blue eyes.

"No need sensei." I replied with a smile.

He nodded. "Good. And you Gai?"

"I do not have any problems with your plan oh wise Hokage." The spandex wearing ninja replied with his thumbs up.

"Alright then. As I was saying: you left your home village Konoha after being experimented on by Orochimaru and joined the "Black Fingertips" after they recued you from the ANBU that were sent to by the Hokage to ensure the village's secrets didn't get to the wrong hands. You pretend to be dangerous and to have a strange liking to injure people but deep down all your looking for is for a new place to call home."

When he finished he handed us the scroll and with the rushed into the young night towards the target called….er…

"Hey Gai?" I asked jumping right next to him on the tree branch. "What's our target's name?"

He rubbed his fingers against his chin and made an 'I'm-thinking-about-this-real-hard' face before answering.

"I believe his name is Kakashi my dearest Rin."

I smirked. _Scarecrow huh? _I smiled to myself. _Something tells me this guy I'm gonna like. _


	5. Why Kakashi wears a mask

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 5

"Why Kakashi wears a mask."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called from the crown of a tree.

"Hmm?" The bored looking silver head teen looked up from the book he was reading. "What is it kid?"

"Why do you wear a mask?" The blonde's head popped up, upside down his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Kakashi sighting closing his eyes and slapping his bingo book shut. He knew that question will pop out sooner or later.

"Tell me kid what do you know about the hidden mist?" Naruto disappeared for a moment before landing inform of him.

"Not much I…uh…was sick during the classes about foreign villages." He answered grinning like the idiot he is.

"U huh yeah right!" A squeaky voice squealed from the cart Zabuza was pulling. "You were sick my ass! Everyone knows you were painting the Hokage Mountains when Iruka-sensei was telling us about the hidden Mist! You traitor!"

Kakashi wished he could lose his eardrums. The team he captured was awake for almost an hour now and to him it was an hour to long.

Both the pink haired girl and the jounin sensei were getting on his nerves. There was either: _Sasuke-kun will kick your asses! Right Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun?!_ Or:_ Damn these demonic bindings to the deepest realm of hell! What are they?! Some kind of chakra draining cuffs?! _

He wondered how long will take for the guy to figure out he was tied with a simple rope.

_The fifth hour is almost up_… He thought looking at his watch.

"Shut up Sakura-chan." The orange clad ninja growled.

"Idiot." The third body occupying the cart hissed angrily. And Kakashi had to admit. He was smart. Sasuke was the only person he bothered to tie up with a chakra draining mechanism.

The others were harmless enough to leave them tied with normal ropes.

"Well the hidden mist people have very…uh…unusual physical appearance. For example look at Zabuza here. He's freakishly tall and looks insanely strong." He said pointing at the large heavy sword on the Swordsman's back. Naruto nodded in understanding. "But all that is nothing to what all male villagers have alike. Watch." With movement to fast to follow the Silver Fang appeared right next to his friend and yanked down the man's mask. Revealing a row of laser-sharp, shark like teeth.

All eyes were on the now pissed of Zabuza Momochi.

"KAKASHI!" The swordsman yelled pulling the mask up hurriedly. "DAMN IT KASHI! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" But the silver ninja only waved him of.

"You see? You can imagine how hard it is to find a girlfriend when your teeth are as sharp as a knife. And unfortunately though my father is from the hidden leaf my mother passed that piece of genetic code to me, and now my teeth are just as sharp as his are."

"Oh…makes sense." Naruto smiled. "Wait… YOU'RE FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF?!" Kakashi cringed at the sound of the boy's voice.

"Actually my dad was from the leaf, I wasn't actually born there." The silver ninja said shrugging.

"Ooooooh." The blue eyed blond whistled then wrote it all down in his notebook. "Are we getting closer to the village yet?"

Kakashi looked at Zabuza but all he got was a tongue sticking from between the bandages on the other man's face.

"Yup. We're getting close to the bord-AHHHH!" Suddenly he found himself on the ground with his hand on his back and something large and heavy on his back making it hard for him to breath.

"Hah! Nice try but you can't fool me!" The person holding his hand laughed. "The henge is impressive NOT Kakashi!"

_Well I'll be damned! _Kakashi thought. He already had a pretty good idea who it was.

And what Zabuza said next pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

"Kisame?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The shark man looked behind him to see the fellow swordsman with his sword pointed at him. Naruto took the distraction to hide behind the cart.

"The ORIGINAL Kashi's father send me to check on you guys. Got worried for the twerp." He glared back at the stunned Silver Fang and pressed a senbon with paralytic poison to the ninja's veins. "But seems like you already lost him."

"You damn knockoff of a bounty hunter! Get the hell of me!" Kakashi yelled struggling to get out of the blue skinned man's grip.

"Not until u tell me where Kakashi Hatake is!"

"I am HIM!"

"No you're not!"

"For the last time Kisame! I. AM. KAKASHI HATAKE!"

The blue man didn't say anything only twisted the silver head's arm harder. _It better not be dislocated Kisame or I'll take that damn sword of yours and shove it up your ass!_

"Looks like you give me no other choice." Kisame sighted and picked up Kakashi's body and walked towards the nearby lake.

"Kisame you are not doing what I think you're doing right?!" Zabuza yelled petrified as he watched the guy carry a wide eyed, temporarily paralyzed Silver Fang to the river.

_No. NONONONONONONONO! KISAME NO! PUT ME DOWN! _Kakashi thought trying desperately to fight the paralytic poison that was swimming in his veins.

The other swordsman only smiled mysteriously and without a warning dumped the teen into the water.

The water bubbled for a minute before a _very pissed of_ Kakashi shot out of it as if it was burning hot.

"KISAME!" He yelled his voice tinted with anger as the blue man laughed ever so quietly. "YOU JUST _HAD_ TO THROW ME INTO THE RIVER DIDN'T YOU?! YOU KNOW MUCH I _HATE_ WATER!" The silver haired teen yelled walking up to the blue man with hands clinched into fists.

But Kisame ignored the man's outburst and only smiled happily. "Yup. I know how much you despise that liquid. That's why I had to throw you in to check your identity."

Naruto looked at his idol in shock. The Silver Fang is afraid of _water_?! He looked at Zabuza with a questioning look in his eyes.

"It's a long story but to keep it short, Kakashi was once captured on an ANBU mission. His captures tied him to a pole and pushed him underwater for long periods of time while trying to get information out of him. When the rescue team finally found him after four weeks they found out that they gave him drugs to increase his feeling of fear. After that mission the kid never looked at water the same way."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"How old was he when he went for that mission?" He asked feeling his throat dry.

"Well it was his first mission as captain so I believe he was thirteen." Zabuza answered. Yeah the kid went through hell and back during that mission but the rest of the information was classified. He couldn't tell the boy unless the Silver Fang agreed and something told him he wouldn't want Naruto to know about it.

A loud scream made them turn their head to the two other ninja.

Kisame was lying on the floor rubbing his aching head while Kakashi was standing in front of him glaring daggers at the taller man with the blue man's freaky black sword in his hands.

Zabuza laughed. "Kakashi what did you do to him?" He asked helping the blue man up.

The Silver Fang turned his glare to the Demon of the hidden mist. "What do you think I did?" He growled. "I couldn't use my raikiri even though this idiot _clearly_ deserves it!"

"He hit me across the head." Kisame growled. "With my own sword's handle." The youngest jounin threw the sword back at him, clearly still angry.

"Let's just get moving before I tear something apart." Sakumo's son growled pushing his hands into his now soaking wet pockets.

_Joy_. He thought sarcastically. _Let's just hope that's the end of the unpleasant surprises for today. _

The moment he finished thinking that last thought something slammed into him and again he found himself on the ground pinned by someone. The only difference: This time he was lying on his back.

_ARGH! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT?! IS IT 'PIN KAKSHI HATAKE TO THE GROUND' DAY?!_

"Oh! My humblest apology!" The man currently standing above the silver man with his hands on his head in a very dramatic way. "Here let me help you up." Kakashi gladly took the offered hand.

"Thanks and no problem. Should have paid more attention to my surroundings." He eye smiled at the man. And was about ask the guy's name when Naruto's fanatic scream reached his ears.

"GAI SENSEI?!"


	6. Kkashi meet the pople that should be

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 6

"Kakashi meet the people that _should_ be your friends." (but aren't because of yours truly)

Before Kakashi could ask Naruto the obvious question the man, called "Gai-sensei" by the blonde, ran with the speed only a sharingan could trace and tucked the boy to the ground pressing his head down and smiling goofily at the shocked Silver Fang.

"Oh clumsy me!" The man in a strange red spandex suit yelled pulling up Naruto's head by his hair, reviling the boy's comically large mouth spilling sand and tiny rocks. "Do forgive me young, little, yellow-haired individual I swear I never saw in my life."

Kakashi swore that if he was in the "anime" world now, he'd have a large sweat drop rolling down his head right now.

That thought didn't make the scene before him look any less ridiculous.

"Uh who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked pointing his large sword at the now grinning man, making Kakashi's trade mark tanto look super tiny and un-useful in comparison. Which in turn made the jounin feel incredibly stupid when Kisame also pulled his icicle shaped giant sword out.

_I need my own overgrown, blood drinking and impractical because of weight and size, sword!_ He decided making a mental note to try and become one of the legendary swordsmen when he FINALLY returns home.

The red clad man stood up and gave the Mist trio one of the most flashiest smiles they ever seen (or tried to) along with a thumbs up.

"I am Maito Gai! The legendary Green Beast of the village hidden in the- HUMPH!" Before he could shout out some more a very attractive girl elbowed him in the guts.

"Shut up idiot." She snarled then turned towards the confused Kakashi and CO. "Sorry about him. He was dropped when a kid. Thinks he's some legendary ninja or something he he." She said smiling in an apologizing manner. "I'm Meiko Inara from the Hidden Lock. And this is Tobi Caiden. From god knows where."

"What are your intentions?" Kisame growled showing of his ever so pointy teeth.

_At least SOMEONE is happy with having them._ Kakashi thought twirling his tanto between his fingers. _I just keep biting tongue rather painfully. There's not a single other body part I used as much healing jutsus as on that blasted babbler. _

"Oh we are just looking for a guy called Kakashi Hatake. Both of us have a request we need to ask him." The brunet girl said innocently.

Sighting the Siler Fang stepped forward from between Zabuza and Kisame making it clear that he was the man they were looking for.

"That would be me." He said waiving a small *hello*.

The girl's eyes suddenly become watery as she fell to her knees, her hands gripping the edge of the Silver Fang's pants. "PLEASE LET US JOIN THE HIDDEN MIST! WE HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO!" Kakashi looked down, his eyes as big as sources right now. Kisame looked just as out of the blue as he did and Zabuza continued to glare at them suspiciously.

"Oh…OH!" The red spandex wearing Tobi jelled as if just reminding the role he was supposed to play. "YES MY HONORABLE SHINOBI! WHAT THE BEAUTIFUL RI-I MEAN MEIKO SAID IS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT TRUE!" His eyes grew all black and sparkled in the sunlight while his lower lip tumbled as if he was about to cry.

Before the oh-so-shocked-and–oh-so-dazzled Kakashi managed to even think of a suitable answer, a certain orange wearing genin jumped up to the, now kneeling, Tobi and hit him across the head.

"CUT THE CRAP GAI-SENSEI I KNOW IT'S YOU! TOBI CAIDEN MY ASS- MHHHM!" The laud blonde was blocked however by an apple showed into his mouth by the kunoichi.

"Whoops. Sorry you looked hungry for a moment there." She said smiling innocently while sending silent glares towards her sensei's son.

Kakashi just stared at this with unhidden amusement.

Did these Konoha ninja really think he was this stupid? I mean it wouldn't be so obvious if it wasn't for the fact THAT HE SAW THOSE SAME FRICKING NINJA, IN HIS BINGO BOOK JUST A MINUTE AGO!

The first clue was that the lady didn't look like a chunin to him. More like a genjutsu specialist or a top rank medic ninja but never a chunin.

And the red spandex man look a LOT like a certain _green _spandex wearing man. Really, he didn't do much to cover up _that_ _little_ detail.

There was also the fact that Naruto recognized them. It wouldn't be so indifferent, since every genin has a bingo book, but seriously, just how many high ranked shinobi get called "sensei" by children they never meet before?

_You for one_. His conscious snorted.

_"Hush you." _Kakashi thought back.

But the tried so _hard_ to maintain their cover that the Silver Fang decided to humor them and play along.

_Ma…I was getting bored anyway. And let's face it, there's only so long I can listen Naruto's stupid questions about my mask with a straight face, without throttling him, Zabuza's only reaction would be a hard slap across the head and Kisame likes the way he looks (despite the blue skin, large teeth and fish gills growing on his chins) so I really can't irritate him about it._

_Shame…_

_So in other words…_

_I need a new toy to annoy._

"Why the sudden outburst Naruto-kun?" He asked eye-smiling while pulling the apple out of his mouth. The orange clad ninja looked at him weirdly. "Those two, fine ninja just want to find a roof to sleep under and, as son of the current Mizukage, it is my duty to give them a place to rest in." He winkled to the now wide eyed blonde then turned to the spoken duo. "I'm sure my father won't mind if you two stay in for the night but you'll have to stay in the local orphanage ,since all the guest rooms in the shinobi apartments are taken for the moment, till you become Kirigakure villagers."

"Tobi" and "Meiko" (even though he knew their real names were Maito Gai (Hell the man practically SPELLED IT OUT for him) and Rin Nohara, he found it better to address them as their codenames to keep the game interesting) looked at each other, then hugged themselves in utter joy.

"But Kakashi-sensei." Naruto pulled him to the side and gasped. "Those people are not what they seem-" But the silver haired nin silenced him with his hand.

"Even if you're right Naruto that doesn't change the fact that I have to grant them some form of welcome. Besides they never did anything to endanger our safety." He winkled again praying that he got the message.

"I can't thank you enough Kakashi-san." Meiko said grinning sweetly, and the Hatake had to admit. She was pretty.

"No problem Meiko-chan." He eye-smiled at her grinning and blushing so much, he was _really_ thankful for that mask of his.

And his face turned even more red-ish when he saw her face return the gesture.

"Are you two lovebirds done with the blushing contest?" Zabuza growled crossing his hands on his chest. "We still have some ground to cover before we reach the village so let's get a move on before sundown." He said motioning for Kisame to push the younger jounin out of his trance, which the taller ninja gladly obeyed.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening.

Kakashi Hatake, his IDOL was falling for Rin-sensei, and what's worse, if they succeed in saving the rest of team seven his time with the Silver Fang will be cut short.

The stubborn blonde sneered.

He won't let the two blasted ninjas save his team and bring them back to Konoha, where his parents are waiting most impatiently to yell their heads of at him.

No.

He won't go back to Konoha.

Not until he sees his Idol's home!

And with that thought firmly in mind he followed Kakashi like an obedient dog, as they walked towards the settling sun.


	7. Blasted Icha Icha

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 7

"Blasted "Ichia-ichia" Or "What a book can do to a family."

"For the last time mom!" Kakashi yelled his head splattered on the dining table, in a classic "Face-Table". "Naruto isn't a son I never told you about and Meiko isn't my wife!" Immediately the room was filled with laughter.

After a short march across the village the small group went to the Hatake house hold for some supper.

Mira went out of her way to make Hidden Mist meals that are known throughout the five kingdoms as the best seafood.

There were five different kinds of ramen with fish in it, a rousted shark with an apple in its mouth, octopus burgers, crab pie and a lot more goodies decorated the large dining room table.

But Kakashi was too irritated to eat. He couldn't believe his mother would think of such a thing! For God's sake he and the blonde boy don't even look alike!

"I'm sorry darling but…it's just that you showed up with them so suddenly and I thought that-"

"I KNOW _EXACTLY _WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" He yelled standing up and pointing an accusing finger at his mother. "AND I KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHERE YOU GOT IT FROM! THOSE DIRTY BOOKS YOU _PROMISED_ NOT TO READ, BY THAT CLOSET PERVERT YOU ONCE HAD A CRUSH ON!" He yelled disgusted by what he just said.

"Oh Kami forbid! No!"

"THEN WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM IF NOT FROM THOSE BLASTED BOOKS?!" Kakashi bowled making everyone stop laughing. "WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A PHONE IN THIS HOUSE! JET ALONE INTERNET!"

"Nowhere just…motherly instincts that's all." Mira answered innocently while trying to hide a small orange object behind her back. But before she was able to hide it properly something snatched it away from her.

"AHA!" A clone of Kakashi yelled in triumph. ""Ichia-Ichia-Paradisu, Part 9-"The unsuspected turn of events"!"

"Explain _that_ mom!" The original yelled narrowing his eyes into a deadly glare while everyone else had a reaction of their own to what's going on.

Rin AKA Meiko was even more embarrassed by what happened than Kakashi, Naruto was pushing his hair further to the left happy that his idol's mother called them "father and son", Kisame was chewing on a fishbone like a dog while trying to steal a little food from Naruto's plate, Gai AKA Tobi had his eyes wide in shock and embarrassment with cheeks so red they rivaled his "brilliant" costume and Zabuza was glaring disapprovingly at the other kunoichi. Even Sakumo was shaking his head at his wife.

For the first minute Mira with standed the disapproving glares everyone was sending her with a straight face. But after a minute she began to crack. Finally she gave in and started crying to her husband's shoulder.

"I'M SORRY KASHI!" She hauled with waterfalls of tears going down her cheeks. "BUT THE PLOT IS SO GOOD!"

Kakashi made an 'I-knew-it' face before saying: "Mom how many times do I have to tell you? Those books are bad for you! Hell they're written by a guy that has to _sneak_ inside the hot springs because he peeps on naked ladies!"

"Oh don't be so hard on him Kashi dear." The lady almost immediately recovered from her little break down. "He's only doing research. Besides I'll bet you'd become a fan as well if you'd give them a chance."

The Siler Fang snorted. "Mhm. Yeah right. My life would have to suck really badly for me to read those poor excuses of literature you call "books". If my life was only made of the most tragic moments a human could think of AND instead of getting better it gets even worse the more I try to make the right decisions, then and only THEN I would consider reading this…abomination. I mean look at this thing!" Opens the book and shows the page to Kisame and Zabuza. "This pervert even made PICTURES to some of the scenes!" Then closed it when he saw the faces his friends were making and that Naruto was trying to get a better look. "This thing is worse than "Fifty Shades of gray"!" He yelled throwing it out the window.

"Come on Kashi dear." Mira started gathering the plates. "You never even give it a chance."

"No I just gave it a chance and it sucked." Kakashi answered crossing his arms on his chess. "Good thing dad doesn't read them. Right dad?"

"Right you are my son." Sakumo flashed him a smile and two thumbs up.

Mira just chuckled. "Kashi Kashi Kashi. Where do you think I got all the "signed" copies from?"

At first the young jonin only raised an eye brow, then his eyes went wide as plates.

"You traitor!" He yelled at his father with flames in his eyes. "And I thought you were normal."

"No! I never read them! Honest!" The Mizukage defended himself.

"Then explain _this_!" Kakashi yelled showing his father the first page of the small, orange book.

There was written in a neat red ink:

"_To my nr.1 fan Sakumo Hatake- Jiraya" _

For the first time in a year or so…Sakumo didn't know what to say.

Even conversations with the council didn't leave him this speechless.

"Kakashi…" He finally managed to choke out. "I had to take the copies home because…"

"Because?"

"Because Jiraya is my best friend and your godfather! What was I supposed to do when he gave them to me as a birthday gift?! Throw them away because I don't like reading porn?!"

Before the argument got out of hand Zabuza got up and started pushing the young Hatake outside, saying that they still didn't lock up the Konoha ninja.

"Plus." He added. "I'm sure Naruto would be thrilled if he could see us spar. Right Naruto?"

The blonde beamed with excitement. "Oh yes Kaka-sensei! I'd LOVE to see you guys train!" He yelled eyes sparkling with happiness. "I always wanted to see the "Water dragon jutsu" and the infamous "raikiri" in action!"

Kakashi looked at the boy and sighted. He hoped he'd be at least a _bit_ tired after the journey. But it looked like all he was is more energetic.

"Fine. Let's take those konoha nin to prison and after that we'll train. Is it okay with you Kisa (nickname for Kisame)?"

The swordsman nodded with a pink tail sticking from his giant mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Silver Fang sighted before heading outside.


	8. Naruto TRIES to watch Kakashi train

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 8

"Naruto watches Kakashi and Zabuza train…okay TRIES TO. Happy?!"

Naruto was mega hyped.

He was about to see a battle between _legends _for crying out loud!

Who WOULDN'T be hyped?!

The blonde hyperactive hedgehog dreamed of a chance like this all. His. Life!

Speculating about the possible outcome of this battle was what he talked about most of the time with Kiba during classes, when he was still in the academy!

Kiba always stood by Zabuza while he cheered on Kakashi.

And now he was going to see the Legendary Swords Master clash with The Silver Fang of the village Hidden in the Mist IN REAL LIFE!

He was practically bouncing off the ground while watching the two prepare for battle.

Zabuza was stretching his arms in the left corner of the field and Kakashi was doing pushups in the right corner.

"You're going down this time buddy." Zabuza smiled behind his mask. "I let you win last time but today you're going down all the way to hell."

The Hatake just poked his tongue at him somehow not reviling his face at all.

"Keep dreaming slowpoke!"

A bell rang and Kisame in a black suit, pretending to be a referee, popped up holding an obviously broken microphone.

He took a deep breath, swiped of some non-existent dust of his suit, corrected his hilarious yellow tie with fishes and then:

"LADIES AAAAND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO TRAINING FIELD 23, WHERE THE TWO BEST WARRIOS OF THE KIRIGAKURE VILLAGE WILL CLASH ONCE AGAIN!"

His voice was so strong and booming, Naruto had to hold on to the ground with chakra in order not to fly away.

"IN THE LEFT CORNER WE HAVE THE CHALLENGER! ZABUZA MOMOCHI!" Imaginary, yet hearable, crowd burst with screams of love and admire, while the rather large man showed of his muscles.

"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE WE HAVE THE LADY FAVORITE CHAMPION KAKASHIIIII!" Hearing that the silver haired teen jumped high up and landed causing a small earthquake thanks to the "Mud wave" jutsu he knew since he was a child. He then stood up and winkled flirty.

That simple action made the imaginary crowd to turn into alarm sirens.

Again Naruto had to hold on to the ground to avoid having to have a close up meeting with the tree behind him.

"Why does this happen every single time?!" Zabuza yelled in jealousy.

"Maybe because I'm way cooler than you are?" Kakashi talked back, tauntingly.

The sword master then made the "blah-blah-blah" sign, every kid too young to know the "f-word" uses to intimidate their friends, with his hand.

"ALRIGHT THE COMBATANTS ARE SET! IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE! BEGIN!"

Zabuza didn't have to be told twice. With hand signs to fast to follow, he summoned a large water dragon from the river next to him and made it stand behind his right hand.

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow at his friend's trick then charged up his infamous raikiri.

Though he _did master_ the technique, it took a lot of time for him to do so because of the fact that the move has to be precise and is quite repetitive.

It would be much easier if he had a sharingan. Even one would do wonders for him.

And that's something he really envied Obito having.

That loser didn't deserve them at all!

He wondered if his father would let him "borrow" one of that Uchiha's eyes for "research"…

"Ready when you are Zabby." He smirked at the nickname.

Zabuza growled. "DON'T CALL ME ZABBY!" He yelled running at top speed with the dragon following near his fist.

Kakashi's smile grew ever wider as he copied his friends move, raikiri ready to strike.

"Water style: Water dragon fist!"

"Lightning style: Lightning blade!"

They started to move in slow motion.

Their fists clocked in both water and electricity moved slowly towards each other.

Naruto blinked confused.

"Does this happen often?" He asked Kisame while still watching the strangely moving duo.

"Nah. Only when they want to show off." The fish man answered truthfully, though he hated when they did that.

"Oh."

A minute later the two ninjas finally clashed, resulting with everything going 'KABOOM!' on their asses.

The boy coughed because of the heavy smoke that now surrounded the area.

He didn't see a damn thing.

But apparently Kisame saw everything.

"OMG! KAKASHI PULLED OUT HIS INFAMOUS "LOTTUS KICK"! LOOKS LIKE ZABUZA DECIDED TO COUNTER WITH A "MONKEY BACKFLIP"! THAT WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY CHEAP ZABUZA, YOU COULD DO BETTER."

Naruto tried to pinpoint where Kisame's voice was coming from but, being the bucked head he is, had an enormous problem doing so.

"OOOOH! OUCH! THAT OUT'A HURT! KAKASHI JUST GOT SLASHED WITH THE SWORDMAN'S LARGE SWORD! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT WE WOULD SEE A SWORDS MAN DO THAT?! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO POINTY THINGS KASHI! BECAUSE YOU BLEED WHEN EVER YOU TOUCH ONE!"

A voice from the smoke answered.

"Ha ha ha very funny Kisame. BTW you should stop playing "Godvill". You're beginning to steal their jokes! AGRGH! DAMN IT ZABUZA!"

"What?! It's a battle and you talk too much! Who _wouldn't_ take advantage of that?!"

"Who, you ask? Hmm…oh I don't know, how about someone who CLAIMS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND?!"

"GUYS! THIS IS A BATTLE YOU KNOW!" Kisame yelled in the smoke that blocked the battle from a teary eyed Naruto.

"Oh! Yeah. We'll go back to this later he he." Kakashi's voice laughed nervously.

"Right…Where was I again?" The swords master asked.

"You were cutting my back with your large-as-hell sword as far as I remember."

"Oh! Thanks pal."

"AND THE BATTLE IS BACK LADIES AND GENTELMEN! A SWIFT DODGE FROM KAKASHI OVER ZABUZA'S HEAD DEZORIENTED THE FELLOW FIGHTER QUITE A BIT!"

"Hey! I'm not _disoriented_!" Kisame argued while Kakashi continued to throw shuriken's at his back. "OUCH!" A star finally hit its mark. "KAKASHIIIIIII!"

"OMG ZABUZA I DON'T THINK HE _BENDS_ THAT WAY! OURGH! AHH! ZABUZA STOP THAT! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME BARF!"

The battle went ton covered in smoke for about half an hour and the poor blonde was beginning to lose hope on ever seeing them battle with his eyes.

Then the smoke cleared and the two fighters he idolized stood there, finally visible to the youngsters eyes.

They both looked better before the fight. Especially Kakashi who's right arm was twisted in an unnatural angle.

"OKAY LADIE'S AND GENTELMEN! TIME FOR THE FINALL ROUND!" Kisame's loud voice yelled behind the blonde.

Naruto's eyes grew big with excitement!

"What are they going to do Kisame-san?! Are they going to use all the kick ass jutsus their infamous for?!" He asked looking up at the blue man.

But before he could answer the two already ran towards each other with battle cries that could sent Madara running.

Naruto saw every move…

They swung their right hands preparing for a hit…

The boy's eyes grew larger than ever before…

Their fists, cloaked with green and cracking blue chakra were getting closer to each other…

And then…

…a little build up…

…just a little more…

THEN!

They had a thumb fight.

Naruto's jaw fell to the flor_ literally_.

WHAAAAAAAAT?!

"Wha-they just-wa-wait-what-thumb?!" The kid mumbled in shock while Kisame just laughed.

Then a scream filled the area.

"AAAAAARGGHHH! DAMN IT KISAMEEEE!" The young Hatake yelled gripping his injured hand.

"YEESSS!" Zabuza screamed. "I finally beat you!"

"No wonder ass hole!" Kakashi snarled. "My hand is BROKEN and DISLOCKATED!"

Kisame only smiled.

It always ended like this.

Sighting he picked up the frozen in shock Naruto, threw him over the shoulder then grabbed the silver haired brat by his healthy hand and lead him straight to the-

"NO!" Kakashi yelled in fear. "NOT THE HOSPITAL!"


	9. Hospital of terror

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 9

"Kakashi vs the scary, the creepy, the bloodthirsty…hospitals."

"Ka-(wheeze)-ka-(groan)-shi! Bring- (wheeze)-yourself-(heavy sight)-together!" Kisame breathed as he pulled the younger shinobi, who was _somehow_ able dig the fingers of _both_ his hands, into _asphalt_ and acted like a cat being pulled into a bathtub, by the legs. "I have _no idea!_" He cried out. "Why you hate hospitals so much!"

The maltreated Hatake scowled at him from between his arms. He had other, more important things to do, like praying to heavens above that his fingernails will not break under the bigger man's strength, than to worry about Kisame's stupid questions.

"What, did it murder your family or something?" The blue man continued wheezing, since he didn't get a proper answer from his captive.

"No. But it did try to kill my goldfish!"

"You never had a goldfish!"

"Shut up! If I say I had a goldfish, then I _had_ a goldfish!"

"What did a hospital want with a _fish_?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" Kakashi screamed, not really caring that he was saying absolute bullshit because he was scared shirtless of a white house. "All I know for sure is that they are creepy, bloodthirsty monsters that want to stick pointy things into my body!" He yelled clawing on the ground to stop Kisame from moving any further. "AND I DON'T _FANCY_ HAVING POINTY THINGS STUCK IN MY BODY!"

Zabuza face-palmed at the sight. _Why does visiting a doctor for a checkup, always end like this? _

"Kakashi will you grow up already?" He groaned, walking over to the pair. "All they're gonna do is bandage your hand…"

Now the young Hatake's attention was focused on him and boy did fear shine brightly in them.

"There's nothing wrong with my hand." The silver haired jonin said, narrowing his dark-gray orbs at the larger man.

"Yes there _is_ Kashi." Zabuza answered, growling impatiently.

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

"IS, FUCKING, NOT! I'M FINE!"

"IS, FRICKING, TO! IT'S BROKEN, GOD DAMN IT!"

For a second, the younger seemed to be getting back his sense of logic, for he blinked, looked down at his hands and then back up at him as he realized what's happening.

And where he's heading.

"Fuck." He cursed.

"Yup." Zabuza added with sympathy.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Not until you get that hand checked." He smiled encouragingly.

But that act was misunderstood by the poor, petrified Hokage-Junior.

"No wonder you're so happy-go-lucky." He growled, still fighting of Kisame pulling his legs. "It's your fault I'm in this situation in the first place!"

"…Wot?! How is it suddenly my fault?!"

"Uh DUH, IT'S YOUR FAULT! You _broke_ my HAND!"

"YOU'RE the one who wanted to SPAR!"

"Yes, I wanted to SPAR, NOT BECOME AN INVALID!"

"Will you two SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Kisame exploded which granted his wish almost instantly. "We're going to the hospital and I don't care what ANY of you say! That clear KASHI?!"

The younger ninja nodded but didn't dig his fingers out of the ground.

"Kashi~" The shark-toothed ninja growled, voice low. "Didn't you hear me?"

The silver-haired nin nodded again but his hands didn't budge.

"So be a good boy." He growled. The killing intent surrounding him grew to unimaginable levels.

And yet…Kakashi didn't do anything.

"Kakashi I warning you-" The swordsman (Kisame) growled, clawing at the man's legs making him hiss.

"Wait!" The Silver Fang yelled. Kisame stopped.

"What is it?"

"There's a reason why I…didn't pull my hands out."

"Oh?"

"It's…simple really." He eye-smiled. "I... kinda can't do it."

Both Zabuza and Kisame blinked.

"…Wot?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It means that I'm stuck, you bull-heads!"

For a minute there was nothing but silence that followed. And the Silver Fang could swear he heard crickets laughing at them.

But after that wonderful piece of not-quite-silence came:

"KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" From Kisame.

#Two hours later#

All Kakashi could think off, once they finally managed to get him through the door, was:

_Get. Me. OUT OF HERE!_

The room looked more like a play-room for kindergarten children than a hospital. It was decorated with butterflies, rainbows and puppies.

And he was stuck here, watching in unhidden anger and a look of betrayer on his face as one of his closest friends, made puppy dog eyes at his worst enemy.

"We're very sorry for keeping you waiting Dr. Hikori." Kisame smiled in an apological manner.

The top-model looking doctor, smiled. "It's okay." She added chuckling. "We know what to expect when it comes to Mr. Hatake." She smiled kindly at the young man who was sitting on his chair, glaring at the doctor like an angry five-year-old child one minute, then looks at the window as if it was his hero and savior, the other. "We can safely say, we're lucky he's here in the first place. If it was up to him, he wouldn't come as close as a mile away from here."

The two people laughed, while Kakashi just pouted.

Why couldn't Kisame see that she's a bloodthirsty, Frankenstein fanatic, insane doctor with a strong needle fetish?!

Growling at the pair, he tried to figure out a way out of this situation.

The window was closed so it's out of question.

And he's not hungry enough to try and bite his way out, through a wall.

Kisame is standing between him and the door, cutting his way out.

Not to mention the fact that he can sense Zabuza's chakra outside. One shadow clone was at the door, the other at the window while the original was watching him from an affair tree.

When they were on missions, he was grateful to kami above to have such well-trained friends and teammates. Right now he wished they were no stronger than a mere genin and not so determinated to babysit him.

"Okay." Dr. Hikori smiled and sat in front of him. "What happened this time Kashi dear?"

Oh yeah, he forgot to mention. Not only is she a crazed doctor with a terrible stick-pointy-thingy's-into-body fetish. But also likes to call him "dear". Much to his everlasting shame.

And when she dose that, he doesn't bother answering. It's a well-known fact so she's quite used to it by now.

But, apparently Kisame didn't get the memo.

Sharp pain shot across his shoulder blades as the larger, albeit bluer man slapped his back.

"Kakashi Hatake!" He yelled to his ear. "A lady asked you a question and I suppose she's waiting for an answer!"

Being as stubborn as he was, the young Silver Fang only shook his head in a definite "no" and folded his arms on his chest.

But did that get the message to the swordsman?

Course not!

"Any time now _Kashi_." His whisper was a lot scarier than any of his battle cries.

Cursing under both their gazes, Kakashi made his mouth open and formed an answer.

"My hand's broke." He muttered to the cream colored carpet.

Another, though now expected, slap was a lot stronger than the last one. So much stronger in fact that for a minute he wondered if his shoulder blades were shattered.

"That's not how you talk to a lady, Hatake's offspring."

Kakashi decided to remember that one and pay the humanoid blue shark, back later.

Presumably the next time he comes over for dinner.

He'll be sure they eat jalapeno pizza with extra anchovies that day.

Oh, the poor example of waking seafood won't know what hit him.

Right after he leaves this hellhole.

"My hand is broken, Miss." The silver-haired ninja said, fighting the urge to scream bloody-murder and turn the wall before him into dust with a fireball.

Dr. Hikori gave him one of her most venomous smiles and that was enough to make the mission alarms in his head scream: '_DANGER! DANGER! ABORT SHIP! ABORT SHIP!_'

"Okay Mr. Kisame." The doctor that should be in a top model show, smiled sweetly at is best friend, who reacted blushing harder, than the deepest shade of oxygen filled blood. "I'll take it from here."

Kisame nodded, gave his younger friend an encouraging pet in the shoulder and an apologizing squeeze.

If he wasn't in the presence of a female doctor, he would have shown this blue friend what he thinks about his apologizes.

The moment Kisame left the room, the angelic-looking doctor looked at him and smiled.

It was a viper's smile.

That moment on…he knew he was in trouble.

Deep, deep, deep trouble.

A mere second later…he found his hands locked to the chair he was sitting on with thick metal cuffs, the room got darker and filled with smoke, red lights shoot from the ground and then…

Dr. Hikori smiled widely underneath her surgery mask while placing a large metal needle on a large syringe.

A minute later she was accompanied by two menacing, large figures of nurses. Bigger than Zabuza and scarier than the Kyuubi.

"Well Kashi?" The medic lady asked. "Shall we begin?" She smiled menacingly then laughed a psychopathic laugh.

That's when the legendary Silver Fang creamed in true terror.

# Outside of Kakashi's wild imagination #

Nurse 1: Doctor, does he always scream like that? (Points at a screaming Kakashi)

Nurse 2: Especially when you're holding the tiniest needle in your syringe?

Dr. Hikori: (Sights) don't worry about him girls. (Giggles) He just had a wild imagination, that's all.

Nurse 1: Dear Kami! He's almost as bad as his father!

Nurse 2: I say he's _worse_. Sakumo doesn't scream bloody murder whenever he sees a needle.

Nurse 1: Yeah. He does that at the sight of a stethoscope.

Dr. Hikori: Okay girls, enough of this talk. Let's get this over with.


	10. Goth or no goth

"Same story, new beginning."

Chapter 10

"A goth, or not a goth."

Zabuza couldn't help but smile, as he watched his silver-haired friend walk out the hospital with his right hand covered with a bandage and in a hand-holder.

The poor Hatake had a stormy cloud above his head and a murderous look on his masked face.

The Swordsman didn't have to worry though, he knew most of the rage the younger was feeling was directed towards a certain seafood-loving ninja.

When the Hatake got close enough, he could hear him mutter under his breath:

"I swear next time I see him, I'm going to tear him apart limb by limb. You mark my words, Zabuza. That fish-face won't see what's coming to him."

"Hold your horses, Kakashi." The elder ninja said, placing a comforting hand on the Hatake's shoulder. "You know your mom would be very cross, if he suddenly stopped coming to her dinners."

"Well she'll just have to get over it, because I'm planning fifth degree murder here." Kakashi growled under his breath, his stormy eyes sparkling with his lust for revenge.

Seeing this Zabuza could only _hope_ Kisame had enough brain cells to know, to avoid the Silver Fang at all cost.

Sure, the younger Hatake would hold back during a friendly spar, but you _don't_ want to know what he did to the last person that insulted his mutts.

In short, you only anger a Hatake when you wish to commit suicide.

Sighting, the ninja decided to lead the younger man towards the prison cells. If he wants Kisame to live though today, he was going to have to distract Kakashi enough for him to forget about the sea loving nin.

"Say how about we go check on that fan-boy of yours, eh?" Zabuza suggested, patting the younger shinobi on the shoulder. "I bet he's just _dyeing_ to see you again."

Kakashi snorted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." The blue ninja sighted and began pushing the Hatake towards the Hatake residence where young Naruto, _Meiko Inara_ and _Tobi Caiden_ were keeping the elder Hatake generation, company.

Halfway there Kakashi suddenly stopped, forcing the taller man to stop as well.

"Kakashi if that another stray dog, I swear I'm gonna…" Zabuza began, but was abruptly cut off by the silver haired ninja.

"No, no." Sakumo's son assured, not taking his eyes of the object of interest. "Look at those guys by the ramen stand, talking to one of the customers." He pointed at a pair of strange looking individuals.

The swordsman blinked and followed the other ninja's gaze.

Sure enough there, near the small ramen shop with a beautiful blue roof, stood a pair of ninjas that wore long black cloaks with big red clouds imprinted on them, as well as large hats that hid their faces from view.

They honestly weren't hard to spot. With their clothing sticking out like a sore thumb and the dangerous aura surrounding their figures, even a blind man would have figured they're not from the Hidden Mist and obviously meant trouble…

…Or bad weather.

One of both.

"You mean the weather dudes?" The taller ninja asked, now also drawn to the two strangers.

"Yes." The Hatake narrowed his eyes. "There's something really fishy about them."

"Aside from the fact that they're dressed like clowns, trying to be weather shamans?" Zabuza snorted.

If the newcomers wanted to remain undercover, then they failed. _Miserably_.

The tall assassin snorted again.

He saw _Christmas lights_ around _Christmas trees_ demanding less attention than what those guys were wearing.

"Yes, aside from that." The Hatake confirmed, nodding. "They're obviously looking for something and not having any luck." Kakashi said analyzing the taller of the figures. "Suspicious-guy nr.1 is as stoic as any ninja on a mission, while blondie is obviously wishing he was anywhere but here."

"I'm not surprised." The Master Swordsman said, watching the two figures with as much interest as his younger companion. "Today is one of the hottest days in Kirigakure history." He wiped his forehead to emphasize his point. "If _we're_ sweating in our _summer _attire, with cloaks like that they must be half _boiled _by now."

"Hmm…you have a point there." Kakashi nodded, stroking his masked chin. "Why did they dress themselves so warmly in the middle of summer? It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah…pretty strange." The two were silent, watching the two figures walk up to another random villager in the ramen shop. "Where do you think they're from? The Storm Village?"

"I don't think there is a place called the 'Storm Village', Zabuza." Kakashi answered, giving his companion a pointed look. "And, to answer your question, I have no clue. Since we're staring at their backs, I can't see their headbands." A minute of pause. "Though I must admit that the cloaks they're wearing are a dead giveaway about their identities, once you know who they are. It's a pity we can't identify the village by their ridiculous attire."

"I say they're goths, walking around selling CD's with that strange music and making people into new goths."

"Zabuza…" The Silver Fang groaned.

"What?! It fits! They're wearing black, are pail and have purple colored fingernails!" The elder whispered loudly, pointing at the long, pail fingers of the black haired individual. "If that's not a Goth, then I don't know _what_ is!"

"They're not goths, Zabuza." The Hatake brat sighted, rubbing his forehead. "The color might be right but the uniform is wrong. Not enough sparkly items and leather clothing."

"But-but they wear black!"

"A lot of people wear black, us too. Does that make us goths?"

"No but that's different! I'm a Master Swordsman and you're a member of ANBU! Black is a part of our uniforms!" Zabuza then pointed at the two foreigners. "What kind of respectful ninja would willingly wear such…wired clothing?! They're goths I tell you! Goths!"

"For the last time, they are _not_ GOTHS!"

And they would have argued more if someone didn't interrupt their quarrel.

"Excuse me." A new voice asked, making the two friends turn around and face the newcomer. It was one of the foreigners, the shorter one with black hair and deep dark eyes.

"Yes?" Kakashi straightened up, happy to be taller than the strange looking person.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my companion Deidara." The young man, now identified as Itachi, pointed to his sweating companion. "We are members of the Akatsuki and are searching for a young boy that was told to be somewhere in this village." He then looked at the silver haired ninja before him. "You wouldn't, by any chance, know where he is, would you…Sakumo Hatake?"


End file.
